Test the hypotheses that there is a subgroup of women who meet the criteria for major mood disorder during menopause, specifically during the prei-menopausal period, in women on hormone replacement therapy, those women who are taking progesterone will manifest more depressive mood symptoms compared with those taking estrogen or those not on replacement, and women who cope less well with the stress of menopause transition are more likely to suffer mood disturbances during menopause.